Red Sky
by cuppycakes123
Summary: AU: After a nuclear bomb goes off in Atlanta, people start having mutations that are used by the government as weapons. When Lee Everett is sent to one of the government's many facilities after killing a senator, he finds himself taking care of a young mutant girl named Clementine. However, when the facility is taken over by freedom fighters, Lee and Clem are forced to join them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I got two TWDG fanfics in progress right now. One's off the wall insane and the other is super serious. This is the serious one, so you're not going to get the raunchy humor of 'I Didn't Ask for This' here. If you don't want to get your heart ripped out of your chest in a brutal manner I suggest clicking over to that one instead. This fanfic is set in an AU where instead of zombies there is biological warfare, androids, explosions and telekinesis. Also, there will be death…lots of it. Season 2 characters will be in the sequel to this story if it's popular enough I guess. I don't want to give a sequel to a story no one likes, but you haven't even read the prologue yet, so I think there's time before I have to think of a sequel. Grab your popcorn and tissues because it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Red Sky**

**Prologue**

_"They say things were normal once in these parts. They say that once, a very long time ago, people were happy and lived how you see in the movies. I remember my mother tellin' me what is like when she was little; before the bomb went off in Atlanta. There was nobody getting sick from radiation back then. There were no mean men patrolling the streets that hurt you for the government. And, there were no 'Specials' that could hurt us and destroy our homes."_

_"Mama, are the 'Specials' bad though?"_

_"They're not bad people, Lee. They don't mean to do what they do, but they can't control themselves. They can't control their mutations and many times the government will use that against them. Many times, the government will use that against civilians who refuse to follow their ways, and that's why people don't like 'Specials.'"_

_"But, Mama," Lee started as he snuggled deeper into his bed. "Why are they so different from us? They look like us and act like us, but they're not us?"_

_"They ain't like us, baby boy." His mother said as she stroked the boy's cheek. "Remember when I was talkin' about how grand-mammie was alive before the bomb went off?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You see, when that bomb went off, a lot of icky stuff was released into the air. It was radiation, and it made people very sick, it still does. But, after a while, people started havin' babies and those babies grew up to have babies. However, with some people, the radiation seeped into their DNA and gave them recessive mutations that passed onto their children. But, for their children, these mutations are dominant-"_

_"What does that mean, Mama?" Lee asked. His mother sighed and looked away sadly. _

_"It means, baby, that they're 'Specials.' It means that they're cursed with abilities that they can't control; like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, emotional powers and telepathy."_

_"That sounds really cool though, Mama!" Lee replied as he jumped up on his bed. "I would love to move things with my mind or shoot fire out of my hands!" He pretended that flames were coming out of his palms. One glare from his mother, however, quickly settled him down. _

_"Lee Everett," his mother started. "You should thank God everyday you ain't a 'Special'. What those poor people go through is horrible and what the government does to them is even worse."_

_"What does the government do to them?"_

_"They turn them into human weapons and when they've completed their purpose they're killed." Lee looked at his mother in horror before falling back on his bed. "Many mommies had their babies taken from them because they might be 'Specials,' and I don't know what I would've done if they took you away."_

_"I'm sorry, Momma" Lee whimpered as he snuggled one of his teddy bears. He felt guilty and sorry that he could even say something so stupid. His mother smiled gently and tucked him back to bed. _

_"It's okay, baby boy-" A sharp, high-pitched from the other room interrupted her. She quickly stood up and headed for the door, but not without kissing her son's forehead. "That's your brother," she sighed. "He's probably hungry-"_

_"He's always hungry!" Lee cried. His mother chuckled and began to leave. _

_"Good night, Lee." His mother whispered. "Have sweet dreams and be a good boy."_

_"What happens if I don't?"_

_"They'll take you away and experiment on you!"_

_"G-G' night, Mama…"_

Lee could hear that one line that his mother said be playing over and over in his head. _"They'll take you away and experiment on you!" _It seemed more like a threat you would say to scare your children into doing what their told, but no, it was real. Lee felt sick to his stomach as he looked out the window of the federal truck. It was black and there was nothing to see. The federal police-man who was driving him was too busy blabbering about some of the prisoners he brought in.

"Y'know," The cop started as he fiddled with his radio. "You committed a pretty serious crime, son. You're lucky you're not gettin' the death penalty!"

"I might as well have gotten it. This is worse than death."

"Boy, you killed a state senator, and not just any state senator, but one of the closest friends of General Carver."

"He slept with my wife!"

"Then, maybe you just married the wrong woman!"

Lee wanted to shout at every insult that he could think of when it came to this asshole. How dare he tell him he married the wrong woman? He didn't know him on a personal level, yet here this cop was telling him he did something wrong. Okay, maybe he did overreact quite a bit, but he was angry. Wouldn't most people be angry if they came home to see thier wife sleeping with another man. It was a shame she was the one who put him into this mess, yet she got off scot free. The truck came to a halt and the cop turned to him. A grim look of pity and remorse was stained on his face.

"Good luck, son-" The doors in the back opened and Lee felt himself being dragged out by the guards. He looked up to see the giant white building in front of him and his heart sank. Screams could be heard from the inside and so could gunshots. Suicide began to look like a very good option right now.

"You're gonna need it."

**A/N: Alrighty then, the prologue is done! As you can see no zombies are involved, but I added new enemies who are just, if not even more dangerous than the walkers. Poor Lee, you should've been a good boy or this wouldn't have happened to you. Also, General Carver, I wonder if he's gonna be important later on! *wink wink* Yes, Clementine is a 'Special' and we will see her next chapter…Woo-hoo! I'm gonna have challenges after every chapter and I think it's time to have the first one! There are four powers I have decided to pick for Clementine; telekineses, telepathy, healing or shapeshifting After your review you can say which one you prefer Clementine to have and whatever one gets the most votes is Clem's power! Alright, so please review because I'm kinda in a rut here with this and I want to make this as interactive as possible! Hope y'all enjoyed this prologue because more is coming really soon!**


	2. Episode 1: Sweet Pea

**A/N: So, the first challenge has been completed. It was a in the reviews to see what powers Clem would have and shape-shifting won! Congratulations Clem, you are a shape-shifter now, but it's not gonna be all that's cracked up to be! Oh well, let's get onto the first chapter of Red Sky and meet Clemmy-Cloo!**

**Red Sky**

**Episode 1: Sweet Pea**

Screams filled the halls of the facility. It sent shivers down Lee's spine as he was dragged by two guards. As they entered one of the many rooms, Lee saw a teenaged girl being brutally beaten by General Carver's lackeys. The poor girl was pleading for mercy and relief, but the more she screamed, the more intense the beating got. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the screaming stopped and the young woman went limp. It almost seemed like a scene in a horror movie. Hell, this place seemed like it was straight from a horror movie, but it didn't seem real. Lee almost wanted to believe that this was a nightmare. That in a couple of minutes he would wake up in bed next to his wife, but he knew that would never happen. This was real and things were about to get worse.

After the body of the girl was disposed, Lee could focus and get a good view of the room. It was a ginormous room that could easily rival a football field in pure width alone. Glass cells were incorporated into the walls and inside them were very emancipated looking inmates and 'Specials.' Pity began to overtake Lee as he saw that some of them were children. Children who were younger than ten at the most.

One little girl, however, caught Lee's eyes. Unlike many of the other kids who were nearly starving to death, she looked extremely well fed. She had a mop of curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Her cell was very nice looking compared to everyone else's as well. While they only had just a bed; she had a table and bookshelf. The walls of her cell were covered in drawings of herself, a man and a woman…her parents. Each drawing had them doing something a normal family would do; such as going to the beach or having dinner. She sat there in her corner, probably drawing another picture, until their eyes met. Even though her eyes were bright, Lee could see that there was sorrow hidden as well. The cell next to her's was empty and Lee could feel himself being dragged in that direction. The last thing he could remember before blacking out was him being slammed onto the floor of the cell. The guards mocking him as he began to lose consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Lee opened his eyes as he heard a weak voice calling to him. "That looked like that hurt a lot." He turned over to see the little girl staring at him with concern in her eyes. They were only separated by the glass wall of their cells.

"Yeah, I think so." Lee replied as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but…" The little girl began as she looked down. "You're in Sandra's cell and she was my friend."

"Was she the one who was-" Before Lee could finish the girl quickly nodded, tears beginning to form. "Oh, sweet pea, I am so sorry."

"Why do the guards have to be so mean to everyone! None of them are nice to me except for two…" She pointed to one of the drawings on her table. It was of her and two young men holding hands in a field. One had light brown hair and the other; a mullet and a baseball hat. "I'm going to give it to them before they go home for the night."

"Well, it's a very nice drawing." Lee said with a smile. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Clementine. What's yours?"

"Lee," He answered. "My name is Lee."

"Are you going to end up like Sandra?" She asked.

"I hope not, Clem. I hope not…" Lee replied as Clementine ran over to the front of the cell. She ran over and grabbed her picture off the table; a huge grin was on her face. Lee could see the two guards from the picture strolling down the hallway, they were laughing and telling stories about their day. She waved to them and held up her drawing as they walked by. They smiled and stopped by to start a conversation with her.

"That's a nice drawing, Clem." The man with the brown hair said as he gave her a thumbs up. "Is that us?" Clementine nodded and her grin grew wider.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang it up on my wall, Luke!" She said as she pointed to an empty space on the wall. Luke chuckled and the other guard smiled.

"You have talent, kid." The other guard laughed as Clem blushed. "But, is my mullet really that long?"

"Yeah, Nick," Luke replied. "Yeah, it is."

"Hey!" Another guard came by and shooed the young men away. "No conversations with the inmates! I see you two do that again and I'll report it to Carver." Nick and Luke rolled their eyes and waved to Clementine before walking away. Lee couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Clementine attempt to hang her drawing up on the wall. That amusement, however, quickly turned to shock as he watched her grow butterfly wings and fly up to the empty spot. She tacked the drawing to the wall before beginning to transform back to her normal state. She yelped in pain a couple of times before the wings absorbed back into her body.

"Holy shit-" Lee started as the small girl rubbed her back. She quickly whipped her head around and glared at him. She looked honestly intimidating at that moment to the full-grown man.

"Swear."

"S-Sorry…"

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, I know, but things will heat up in the next one. Clem-Clem is still the same even in an Alternate Universe! I feel bad for her though, you guys definitely chose one of the more painful power choices for her… Yes, I added Luke and Nick to this adventure, but they're not going to be major characters. Heck, they'll drop off the radar for the rest of the story after a while…until the sequel. Alright, I think it's time for another challenge! Out of all the other characters in the series, who else should be a 'Special' like Clem. So far, she's the only one in this series, but I think we'll need to add another one sooner or later. It can be anyone, hell, it could be Luke or Nick, but it's up to you guys. Whoever gets the most votes will become/ or be one later on as the story progresses. (Except for Lee though because being normal is kind of his thing…) Please review and give me your choices!**


End file.
